Après le ballet
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Le ballet était fini, mais pour Félicie, la vie et ses rêves venaient à peine de commencer.


**Comme j'ai beaucoup aimé Ballerina (et que je lis beaucoup trop de trucs sur la danse en ce moment, comme le manga _En Scène !_ – très sympathique à lire), j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose dessus. Donc, en attendant d'une bonne idée d'OS, j'ai décidé d'écrire quelques drabbles.**

 **Disclaimer : Évidemment, Ballerina ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Après le ballet**

 **1\. Adoption.**

— O-Odette ?

Odette s'inquiéta aussitôt : elle n'aimait pas entendre la voix de Félicie si fébrile. Félicie, habituellement gaie et enthousiaste, ne parlait pas d'un tel ton, sauf quand ça n'allait pas.

Aussitôt elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se tourna vers sa protégée.

— Qui y-a-t-il, Félicie ?

Son inquiétude ne fit que grandir en voyant la jeune fille se tordre nerveusement les doigts, regardant partout, sauf vers Odette.

— Je réfléchissais à quelque chose, dit finalement Félicie. Cela fait longtemps qu'on vit ensemble et... et t-tu es comme une mère pour moi alors... euh... je me demandais si ça te dirais de... tu sais, d'officialiser la chose en m-m'adoptant ? Sauf si tu ne veux pas, bien sûr !

Félicie fut confuse quand Odette lui répondit en la serrant fortement dans ses bras, presque au point de l'étouffer. C'était donc un oui ?

.

 **2\. Enterrer la hache de guerre.**

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait assuré à une représentation qu'il fallait se reposer sur ses lauriers. Félicie l'avait bien comprit lorsque Mérante l'informa que les cours reprenaient.

Elle retourna donc suivre les cours de Mérante et fut heureuse de retrouver ses amies, avec lesquelles elle ne s'entrainait plus depuis qu'elles avaient été renvoyées par Mérante.

Il y avait tout de même une différence par rapport aux cours précédents : la présence de Camille Le Haut. Une chose fut certaine : Dora et Nora furent très surprises de voir Félicie se diriger vers sa grande rivale et bavarder joyeusement avec elle.

Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient amies ?

.

 **3\. Une histoire abracadabrante.**

— Vous avez... quoi ?

Félicie grimaça et chuchota à Victor :

— Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'apprécierait pas !

Pour toute réponde, Victor haussa les épaules. Cela c'était quand même mieux passé que prévu. Et puis, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de grave dans le fait d'avoir sauvé Félicie des griffes de l'affreuse sorcière de mère de Camille Le Haut grâce à son ingénieuse invention. C'était bien la preuve qu'elles fonctionnaient, ses ailes !

En plus, le plus important était que Félicie soit arrivée à tant pour le ballet, non ?

Le regard aussi épouvanté qu'incrédule d'Odette semblait dire que non.

.

 **4\. Le secret du maitre.**

C'était bizarre : Mérante paraissait timide. Il ne parvenait même pas à rester droit, gigotant nerveusement alors qu'il semblait peiner à regarder Odette.

Et pourquoi était-il tout rouge ?

Félicie trouvait cela assez bizarre, tout comme Odette.

— Mérante, tout va bien ? demanda Odette.

— Très bien ! assura précipitamment Mérante. En fait, je voulais te voir pour... euh... te demander si...

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Félicie, qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager. Finalement le professeur de l'Opéra toussa maladroitement et reprit, avec plus d'assurance :

— Je me demandais si cela te dirais de te promener avec moi au bord de la Seine ce soir ?

Félicie ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Qui aurait cru que son professeur de danse si sévère était un grand romantique maladroit ?

.

 **5\. Un garçon trop collant.**

— Minouchka !

— Oh non...

Félicie soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. C'était Rudi. Bon sang, que ce garçon était collant !

Son prince russe apparut, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ta prestation sur scène, l'autre jour ! Tu ne m'as pas vu dans les coulisses, avec les autres ?

— Euh...

Félicie rit nerveusement, à la recherche d'une excuse potable.

— Je... il faut croire que j'étais trop obnubilée par ce que je venais de faire, dit-elle finalement. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... il faut que j'y aille !

— A-attends, Minouchka !

Alors que Félicie partait en courant, Rudi passa une main dans ses cheveux, perplexe.

Son charme n'agissait plus ?

.

 **6\. Promesse.**

— Odette ? Est-ce qu'un jour on pourra danser ensemble ?

Autant dire qu'Odette ne s'attendait pas à cette question, surtout alors que Félicie l'aidait à nettoyer la salle de spectacle.

— Pourquoi demandes-tu ça, Félicie ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas danser.

— Je sais, mais juste une toute petite danse. Juste pour nous deux ! Allez, s'il-te-plait !

Odette leva les yeux au ciel devant l'insistance de Félicie, qui la regardait avec espoir.

— Bon, d'accord, mais juste une danse.

— Super ! s'écria Félice en bondissant de joie.

— Félicie, tu vas salir le parquet !

— Oups, désolée !

Odette soupira. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas dire non à sa protégée.

.

 **7\. Amitié.**

Si on avait dit cela un jour à Odette, elle n'y aurait pas cru.

Pourtant c'était vrai, et cela se passait devant ses yeux : Félicie et Camille s'amusaient à danser ensembles.

— Non, Félicie, il n'y a pas tout ça de pirouettes. Ce n'est pas la chorégraphie.

— Mais c'est amusant de faire des pirouettes ! Et puis on s'en fiche, de la chorégraphie, non ? On fait ça juste pour s'amuser.

— S'amuser ? La danse, ce n'est pas un jeu !

— Bien sûr que si !

Odette sourit et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. C'était une bonne chose que ces deux-là soient devenues amies.

Déjà parce que comme ça, Félicie n'errait pas toute la journée sans occupation et ne venait plus harceler Odette pour qu'elles fassent quelque chose. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

.

 **8\. Indiscrétion enfantine.**

Félicie ne put s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Discrètement, elle passa sa tête par la fenêtre et regarda en contrebas, devant le portail, où se trouvaient Mérante et Odette, qui revenaient de leur soirée en amoureux.

— Félicie, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

— Chut !

Avant que Camille ne puisse protester – comme pour se plaindre qu'on ne disait pas « chut » à une Le Haut –, Félicie lui fit signe d'approcher.

— Il y a Odette et Mérante qui dansent la valse ! chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

Ainsi, les deux petites filles se retrouvèrent à espionner le duo d'adulte qui dansait sous le clair de lune, l'air plus amoureux que jamais.

.

 **9\. Surveillance.**

Victor déglutit. Madame Odette pouvait être aussi gentille que disait Félicie, en le regardant suspicieusement comme ça, Victor était certain qu'Odette n'était gentille qu'avec une personne : sa protégée.

— Tu prends bien soin d'elle, c'est entendu ?

— O-oui madame ! répondit Victor.

— Et vous revenez avant minuit.

— B-bien sûr, madame !

— Et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tiendrais pour responsable, est-ce clair ?

— T-très clair, madame !

Madame Odette se redressa, souriant.

— Bien, je t'autorise à la sortir ce soir.

Victor souffla bruyamment, passant une main sur son front. Il ne pensait pas que Madame Odette pouvait être encore plus effrayante que cette sorcière de Régine Le Haut...

.

 **10\. Comment être amie avec Félicie.**

— Ce serait bien qu'on puisse danser ensemble sur scène.

Camille sourit moqueusement, rendant Félicie dubitative.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? Après tout, on forme un super duo !

— Félicie, nous sommes rivales. Nous ne pouvons pas danser ensemble, voyons.

Félicie croisa les bras, pensive. Après quelques secondes – durant lesquelles Camille crut que le cerveau de Félicie exploserait à force de trop réfléchir –, le visage de Félicie s'illumina.

— Je sais pourquoi on peut danser ensemble.

— Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ?

Avant de répondre, Félicie se rapprocha de Camille et joignit leurs mains ensembles.

— Parce qu'on est amies ! Les amies se poussent bien vers le haut, n'est-ce pas ? Alors nous sommes amies !

.

 **11\. Chez les bretons.**

— Alors c'est ça que vous appelez... une fête.

Camille grimaça. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Félicie à la rejoindre, elle et son ami maladroit bizarre – Vicky, Vincent ? – alors qu'ils se rendaient à une fête.

Bêtement, elle avait accepté.

Elle aurait refusé, si elle savait que cette « fête » consistait à être dans un bar breton où ne se trouvaient que des gens louches ayant bien trop bu.

— Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! assura Félicie.

Camille en doutait, mais puisqu'elle était déjà là... autant essayer de passer un bon moment.

.

 **12\. Le premier concours.**

Un concours n'était pas la même chose qu'une sélection pour jouer dans Casse-Noisette.

Sauf que lorsqu'on avait été à l'Opéra de Paris en tant qu'élève du grand et sévère Mérante et qu'on était monté sur scène aux côtés d'une étoile, un concours n'était rien d'effrayant.

Félicie n'était donc pas si inquiète, contrairement à bien d'autres ballerines à ses côtés.

— Tu es stressée, Camille ?

— S-stressée ? répéta la blonde en grinçant des dents. Moi ? Pff, c'est ridicule.

Félicie posa une main sur l'épaule de Camille, souriante.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien.

Après tout, un concours n'était pas pareil qu'avoir un rôle dans Casse-Noisette aux côtés de la célèbre Rosita Mauri.

.

 **13\. L'avantage de l'hiver.**

L'hiver était enfin tombé sur Paris.

Il était amusant de voir l'émerveillement de Félicie face à la neige qui tombait sur Paris, même si elle grelottait beaucoup. Odette prit note d'acheter un manteau pour Félicie, en ayant emprunté un à Camille – qui l'avait gentiment proposé – en attendant.

Bien sûr l'hiver n'avait pas que des avantages : il faisait froid le soir, même avec le feu de cheminée.

Cela n'empêcha pas Odette d'être surprise lorsqu'elle sentit, alors qu'elle tentait de dormir, Félicie se glisser sous les couvertures et venir se blottir contre elle.

— Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'ai froid.

Pour toute réponse, Odette sourit et enlaça sa protégée.

.

 **14\. Orphelin.**

Odette secoua la tête, croisant les bras.

— C'est non, Félicie.

— Mais enfin, regarde-le ! Il est tout seul le pauvre ! On ne peut pas le laisser là...

— Si, on peut.

— Mais ça serait méchant ! Allez, s'il-te-plait ! Tu m'as bien accueilli, moi. Pourquoi pas lui ?

Odette soupira. Elle sentait qu'elle le regretterait plus tard, mais elle n'avait pas le choix : Félicie avait trop bon cœur, et Odette n'avait pas la volonté de l'empêcher de penser aux autres.

— Bon, d'accord. Mais juste le temps qu'on lui trouve un propriétaire, c'est clair ?

— Youpi ! Merci Odette ! s'écria Félicie en lui sautant dans les bras.

Odette jeta un coup d'œil à la petite boule de poiles aux pieds de Félicie.

Tiens, ce chaton avait le même regard que Félicie : celui qui empêchait Odette de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

.

 **15\. Entrainement particulier.**

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— C'est l'entrainement qui m'a permis de m'améliorer. C'est Odette qui l'a mis au point. Tu vas voir, c'est plus dur que ça en a l'air !

Camille fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas si cela avait l'air bien dur, mais étrange, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour, pour s'entrainer à la danse, elle devrait sauter sur une flaque d'eau pour toucher une clochette accrochée à une branche d'arbre.

Les entrainements d'Odette étaient vraiment particuliers... c'était peut-être un entrainement secret pour devenir rapidement une bonne danseuse, du coup ?

.

 **16\. Grandir.**

Odette sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle terminait d'aider Félicie à s'habiller. Sa jeune protégée, en voyant cela, écarquilla les yeux.

— Cela va, Odette ? Qu-qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

— Rien, assurant Odette en essuyant ses larmes, souriante. Je suis juste émue.

— Émue ? Pourquoi ?

Odette ne lui répondit pas. À son âge, Félicie ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça représentait pour Odette de la voir ainsi, dans son costume, prête à entrer sur scène.

Un parent ne pouvait qu'être ému en voyant son enfant voler de ses propres ailes.

.

 **17\. Allergie.**

— A-atchoum !

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Félicie !

— C'est pas ta-ATCHOUM !... Ta faute, Victor. Tu ne pouvais pas sa...aah...

Un nouvel éternuement. Victor grimaça alors qu'il s'assura d'envoyer le plus loin possible le bouquet de fleur qu'il tenait auparavant dans ses mains.

C'était bien lui ça : à toujours se rater quelque part ! À l'avenir, il retiendrait que Félicie était allergique au pollen, avant de l'inviter à se promener avec lui en tentant de lui faire une surprise en lui offrant un bouquet de fleur.

Au pire, il lui offrirait plutôt des chocolats. C'était une valeur plus sûre.

.

 **18\. Leçon.**

DAM !

Camille grimaça. D'où venait ce bruit atroce ? C'était comme si quelqu'un de particulièrement mauvais s'essayait au piano.

— Ne me dit pas que...

Camille souffla d'exaspération alors qu'elle se précipita vers la salle où se trouvait son piano. Sans surprise, elle trouva Félicie qui tentait – sans succès – d'en jouer.

— Oh, salut Camille ! Il est à toi, le piano ?

— Oui, mais il ne le sera bientôt plus si tu continues à appuyer dessus comme une sauvage.

Félicie rougit et s'éloigna du clavier.

— Oups... Je voulais essayer d'y jouer mais...

Camille ne tenta même pas d'écouter plus longtemps les excuses affligeantes de Félicie et s'installa à côté d'elle sur la banquette.

— Je vais te montrer comment on joue du piano sans massacrer la musique.

.

 **19\. Promenade à Paris.**

— Wouah ! C'est immense, l'Arc de Triomphe ! Et là, on est au bout de l'avenue des Champs-Élysées ? Ça doit être encore plus impressionnant vu de près, alors !

— A-attend nous, Félicie !

Mérante ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue qui s'offrait à lui : Félicie qui trépignait d'impatience pour aller voir l'Arc de Triomphe, suivit par Odette qui, même si elle sermonnait Félicie pour qu'elle ralentisse, souriait, pleine de joie.

Ces deux-là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvées.

— Mérante, vous venez ?

Mérante rigola.

— J'arrive ! Tu devrais ralentir, Félicie. L'Arc de Triomphe ne va pas s'envoler, tu sais.

Il était heureux de pouvoir assister à un tel spectacle de bonheur.

.

 **20\. Sourire.**

Les applaudissements résonnèrent comme le grondement du tonnerre, remplissant la salle de la douce mélodie de la réussite.

Devant cette foule conséquente, Félicie ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Toutes ces félicitations, ces regards admiratifs, ces sourires gais... ils lui étaient destinés.

Elle sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de la foule, mais, pour la première fois, elle craignait celle. Elle craignait que cette foule ne la submerge trop de joie et qu'elle en oublie tout le reste.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'un sourire éclatant qui illustraient bien ses sentiments.


End file.
